1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron stain composition and an iron coating composition, both of which are concurrently formed and independently utilized as a decorative, architectural application to masonry, concrete or like exposed surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The vast majority of decorative stains available and commercially known in the prior art and being of the type used on masonry, concrete and similar surfaces have been composed of pigments along with some type of applicable carrier base. For example, an antique effect is established on such surfaces by using suitable colors applied to simulate the qualities and/or overall aesthetic appearance desired. A variation of color tone may be accomplished from applications of pigmented washes. Such latter appearances are common throughout the Mediterranean regions of the world and are now widely imitated architectural coatings. In the aforementioned prior art stain applications, the colors most commonly employed are what is known as "earth tones" such as but not limited to terra cotta. Conventional paints and stains as conventionally applied provide a single tone or color over a masonry or like surface. In order to arrive at an antique or washed effect, numerous applications of various shaded and/or colored pigments are applied until the desired effect is attained. Therefore, as pointed out above, merely applying a given pigment, paint, etc., to an exposed masonry surface, does not provide the overall versatility of appearance or desired architectural coating which may be desired for certain applications.
For new concrete compositions, the use of an intrinsic color for cements is incorporated. However, in order to accomplish this, the mixing of color and the cleaning up of concrete mixers is necessary, along with considerable labor and expense.
In view of the above prior art development, there is still a need in the architectural industry for a decorative stain and/or coating composition which can be applied, using conventional, low-cost techniques to exposed masonry, concrete or like material surfaces in order to provide an aesthetic appearance to such surfaces which is remarkably effective at enhancing the appearance of such materials without the necessity of expensive and laborious pre-treatment, such as cleaning and restoration. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention to be described in greater detail hereinafter, a preferred architectural coating includes an iron-based composition thereby providing a natural patina to such indicated surfaces which is easier to maintain than other paints and/or existing prior art stains.